1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a shift register and a display apparatus using the shift register.
2. Description of the Related Art
By a data driving unit, a display apparatus converts input data into a data signal, by a gate driving unit, controls scanning of each pixel to adjust luminance of each pixel, thus displaying an image corresponding to the input data. The data driving unit and the gate driving unit may operate according to a timing determined by a control signal of a timing control unit. The gate driving unit may include a shift register for generating a gate driving signal.
Also, each pixel of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a liquid crystal capacitor, which is connected to a gate line, to be charged with an image data voltage and a storage capacitor, which is connected to the liquid crystal capacitor, to maintain the voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor. According to the voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor, an image is displayed.